In the Cold of Winter
by Piastol
Summary: Rated for Discriptive violance...I havn't had much time to get on the cpu, but this'll be updated when the holidays come


I Don't Own Advance wars

  


"In order for God to be good, Evil must exist."

~ Mel

  
  


Disclaimer-I Don't own Advance Wars in Any way, but I own a copy of the games. I only own any character that I made, except Mel, Which is...owned by Mel. 

  


Note- Yes, I got permission from CO Mel to use his character, like him, I'm going to include any further information on any and all of my own CO's. Also, when im done writing this fic, im going to have an index on everything...so don't worry. 

  


Bounds Of war

  


Cernais Stared at the ground, in hopes that something would happen. He sat on the barrel of a medium tank, wearing a black trench coat and carrying a sniper rifle on his lap. The tank was parked on the blacktop of a military barracks parking lot, around it was smaller tanks, but with the exception of four larger tanks, named neo-tanks. Around him soldiers drilled in typical style, but they call wore a cape of sorts. A man carrying a large M203 grenade launched walked up to the large tank carrying Cernais.

  


"Sir! There's been reports of a jeep heading this way, our scouts say it's carrying an Orange Star advisor, named Nell and a CO. What should we do?" asked the man.

  


Cernais jumped off the tank landing on one foot, and his rifle on his back. "Don't call me Sir, makes me sound older than I really am. Well, for now, just let them approach. I don't think an advisor and a CO could be a problem. But, just in case, take some tanks, to escort them." Cernais walked away, stretching his arms while he walked. 

  


"Okay then." The man jumped into a tank nearby the MD tank Cernais was on, and the man drove it off into the nearby road. About two miles away, was a jeep, carrying Nell, a young Advisor to some of the COs in Orange Star, and Max, another CO.

  


"So what did Grit say about coming back to Orange Star?" Asked Max, while throwing punches into the wind. "I heard he might be coming back."

  


"Well, you heard wrong. Grit said that Blue moon's treating him well, and that he's not gonna leave, at least until the place is fully rebuilt." Nell played with her hair as she eyed an incoming tank.

  


The driver stopped the jeep and turned around to face Nell. "Ma'am, shall I keep on going? The tank may be hostile."

  


"No, I don't think anyone is gonna start a war this early on into the reconstruction, just keep on driving." 

  


"Yes ma'am." soon, the tank stopped in front of the small jeep, forcing them to stop as well.

  


"Are you Orange Star soldiers?" asked the man inside the tank. He came to the top of the tank, holding a small cup of coffee. "I have orders from my superior not to let anyone but Advisors and CO's into the barracks."

  


"Yes, My name is Nell, I'm an Advisor in the Orange Star, and this is Max, a CO. We're just passing through." Nell jumped down from where she stood, in front of the tank. 

  


"Well, it's late, and the sky is growing restless, why not stay here for the night, we will provide you with food and water, not to mention shelter." The man offered and grinned.

  


"Yo! Nell, he's right, why not take him up it?" Max yawned.

  


"Well, all right. First I would like to know the name of your unit and country you work for."

  


"I'll let my commander fill you in when we get there." the man then dropped back into the tank and drove off.

  


-several minutes later-

  
  


Cernais walked out from the barracks with a cup of tea In hand. "Welcome Orange Star members. This is Grey Cape capital city, at least the entrance to it, to say the least. We're the Grey Mobius army." said Cernais, guiding the three men and women inside. 

  


Nell's eyes brightened. "Oh! So you're the GM army I've heard so much about. But, aren't you a non-militaristic nation?"

  


"That's what they tell everybody else. We as an army, mainly keep secret, until recently, when the Black Hole attacked us, we easily repelled them, but at a cost, our secrecy is now gone, but I don't think that's a bad thing." Cernais explained.

  


"Yeah, yeah, who cares, when do we eat?" Max's stomach growled as he walked through the blacktop. 

  


That night, on the Eastern Shore

  


"Andy! Wait up!" laughed Sami, she running after Andy who was a ways ahead of her. "You gotta wait up! Its past eight, Come on! Your no fun..." Sami sat down on a nearby bench. Andy soon followed in suit, Sami Hugged Andy tightly right after he sat down. 

"Now I have you!" Sami giggled a bit before letting go.

  


"It's late Sami, do you really wanna drive thirty some odd miles back?" Asked Andy, leaning back a little bit.

  


"I agree, why not just sleep here." Sami leaned backwards and took Andy's head and put it on her lap.

  


"Yeah . . ." Andy Held Sami's hand, and fell asleep quickly thereafter,

  


"Well, I guess it can't be that bad..." Sami leaned back against the back of the bench and stared at the early morning sky a bit before falling asleep herself. "War's over, I can spare a little while with you Andy..."

  


Back at the barracks

  


"Well, now that Max's asleep, tell me about this army." Nell sat at a small table, drinking a cup of tea, while playing with her hair. "I don't think that he'll be awake any time soon, you know well enough that he'll ask dumb questions."

  


Cernais looked out a window, staring out into the nearby sea. "Not much to tell about this army, except that my men's marksmanship is the best, even greater then Grit's."

  


"That must mean you're an accomplished sniper then."

  


"Well, according to my friend, my skills could match that of the famous Mel, the Commander in Chief of the White Sun army." 

  


Cernais took out a pistol from his pocket and shot a pan behind him, before putting it back away. "Well, I could give you the statistics on my army." Cernais opened a nearby cupboard and took out a clipboard and handed it to Nell.

  


"Thanks... it's not that long... wow, only two CO's? Wait, wait, wait! The Lost Star is related to the GC?" Nell's face turned to Cernais' who was still staring out the window.

  


"Yep, they're our sister country, but they keep it secret, so mostly, they're like an entirely different army." Cernais thought for a bit before asking another question. "Do you know much about the White Sun?"

  


"Why's that?"

  


"They're our bitter rivals." Cernais' face glowed a little bit, but didn't show as much anger as one would expect. "Let me explain, because I know you're confused. Four years ago, when Sturm attacked Green Earth, he also took the liberty of attacking White Sun nearby. But since their troops wore similar uniforms to our own, White Sun retaliated. You four larger countries never saw us in war, because you were already in busy with Black Hole. We've reached a cease-fire, for now. Each of our troops are secretly stationed in major cities, jungles, and mountains, just waiting for the signal to open fire, I fear that it may happen soon." With those words, Cernais jumped out the window, and landed on the nearby tarmac, and walked off.

  


"So, another war may start soon, I'm gonna ask Mel what's going on."

  


^~*~^

  


Nell woke up early the next day and called of a transport Helicopter out, in a matter of twenty minutes, the copter arrived at the front of the Building. "Hop in ma'am." said the operator

  


"Do you know where we're going?" Asked Nell, sitting down in the Co-pilot's seat. "We're heading for the island of White Sun resides, I think its three hours away."

  


"Yes ma'am."

  


Three and half hours later at Shite Sun HQ

  


" . . .die." said a tall young man, dressed in a white An explosion rocked the base, and in it's wake was the sound of a helicopter approaching. "Orange star? What are they doing here? Might as well greet them." Mel walked up to a nearby helipad, and leaned against the nearby wall as the copter landed.

  


Nell hopped out gracefully enough, and landed on her heels, she looked to her left and noticed Mel, leaning against a nearby wall. "Oh, morning Mel." Said Nell, smiling.

  


"Oh, Nell. Hey. What're you doin' here?" He said frowning slightly. "Where's the red haired one?"

  


"Oh, Sami's preoccupied with Andy right now." Nell walked forwards a bit before stopping. "I think she's on the Eastern Shore with Andy, helping him out with naval tactics."

  


"Are you sure it's just Naval?" Max walked out of the nearby doorway, smiling. "Next time Nelly, don't ditch me."

Nell looked a little surprised, but regained her tranquillity in a couple of seconds. "How did you get here?" Asked Nell, playing with her hair.

  


"The same way you did, one of Cernais' men filled me in, so I came to ask Mel about it, when I said that you might be coming later, he stopped and told me to wait for you."

  


"Yep. Come with me, I'll explain this situation in the mess hall." Mel walked calmly through another door to the left of where he was standing, closely followed by Nell and Max, they walked past several rooms and windows, and at the end of a long, elevated hall, was the mess hall. Mel motioned for the two to enter another smaller room, labeled 'Officer's room' Mel sat down on a small chair and motioned for Max and Nell to sit as well, which they did. "Now then, what was the question?"

  


Later

  


"Well, I'll explain, in some ways, Cernais and I are complete opposites, like how I like to blow stuff up and how he likes to snipe, but there are also things we share in common, we both love to play the guitar and we both are great at shooting stuff. This isn't odd for any reason. Some time ago, we were friends, we had similar interests and stuff. One day, war separated us into two different armies, the White Sun and Grey Mobius, which were at the time, bitter enemies. We both started as privates and we both worked our way up the ranks, until we both became the leaders the armies. So we had peace for some years. Then, one day, Black hole attacked us, and since they had similar uniforms, we attacked Grey Mobius with a vengeance. I didn't believe that my men did that." Mel sat back on his chair and the En rifle fell from his pocket, but he didn't seem to notice. "Even though we found out that it was Black hole that attacked, we never stopped fighting, until Cernais and I had enough, and now we're in a very, very delicate cease-fire, and even the slightest att - " Before Mel could continue, an officer ran into the room.

  


"Sir! Grey Mobius has attacked! What shall we do!?" yelled the young officer.

  


Mel picked up his gun and stood up, and he looked at Nell and Max. "You better evacuate, it gonna get pretty rough from here on out. If it gets messy, I'm gonna D-strike 'em all straight to hell." then Mel took a short glance at the officer. "Mobilize all troops, even the ones in Orange Star and Yellow Comet, tell them to engage Cernais' forces in Green Earth and Blue Moon. I'll join the front lines soon enough, and I bet I'll see Cern there too..." Mel ran off into the mess hall and into the armory.

  


"Nell, let's get outta here." Max took Nell by the hand and led her out of the building, and into the helicopter. 

  


"Wait!" Nell looked in the distance, and saw three bombers and six missiles heading towards the helicopter. 

"Damn! Max! Get in!" Nell pushed Max into the copter and jumped in herself. "GO!"

  


In a matter of seconds, the copter lifted up and just barely missed being hit by missiles. "That was close ma'am, what's going on?" asked the pilot.

  


Nell's face took a turn for the worse. "War..."

  


Thirty minutes earlier

  


"DAMN! Damn it. I can't believe that they'd attack us in the middle of re-construction. Mobilize all forces in Blue moon and Green earth. Order them to advance to Orange Star and Yellow comet! This is war." Cernais yelled on the loud speaker. "Also, take three bombers and attack their HQ, and prepare for counter attack in the next hour or so!" Cernais then ran towards his room, and slipped on his normal black coat, and took a sniper rifle, a regular rifle, and two pistols and ran out to his attack copter.

  


When Cernais lifted up, he saw twenty landing vessels, followed by cruiser and battle ships heading for the mainland, quite a grand site. "My God, I don't think this is a normal war." Cernais heard a ring on his radio, which he picked up. "What is it?"

  


"Sir, listen to this." the man on the other line set the radio next to a transistor _There have been reports of Grey Mobius, White Sun, and Lost Star attacks on other countries....This just in. It seems that Blue Moon declares war on the GM, WS, and LS, as well as the other major countries, which retaliated in them declaring was on each other, folks this is not an ordinary war, this is a world war...._ Said the transistor radio.

  


Cernais threw the radio off the attack helicopter, causing it to land in the ocean. He then picked up a cell phone and called his second battalion, third squad leader. "2B, 3 leader? Head to the Eastern Shore of Orange Star, they have a remarkable small defense there, you should have no problem assaulting and capturing the area." Cernais said. 

  


"Yes sir."

  


45 minutes later

  


"Hey Andy!" Laughed Sami. "It's say time, it's time to get up!" Sami was hovering over Andy like a bee.

  


Andy got up and yawned loudly. "Well, it's early...to early. What time is it?"

  


"Seven."

  


". . ."

  


"We gotta get back before people start to worry, you know Max, he's such a big cry baby."

  


"Big my foot. He's huge." Sami laughed a bit before taking Andy by the hand.

  


"Well, lets go!"

  


Andy looked at the sea, and saw a grey lander land nearby. "Sami! You might wanna look at that..."

  


Several minutes later, the lander landed at the shore, and fifteen men surrounded the two in a matter of seconds. "Heh, Cernais was right, there's no interference here." said the man apparently in charge, who was dressed in all black, like the rest of soldiers.

  


Sami stepped up to the man. "What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

  


"Didn't you hear, little girl? The world is at war, we are the Grey Mobius."

  


Then several copters were heard in the midst of the talking, it was White sun, paratroopers dropped out of the transports and fired at the ground. "Die Grey Mobius scum!"

  


"Crap! Take cover men! It's White Sun!" The men in black took cover as Sami and Andy ran into the nearby brush. "Kill them!"

  


"What the hell is going on here Andy?" Sami whispered to Andy as they ran.

  


"I have no idea, just run." When Andy looked back, he saw soldiers wearing black and white killing each other.

  


A deafening sound came into play after a couple of minutes came into play. Green earth bombers. "What the hell?" yelled Andy.

  


The two ran, just enough to be out of the blast range, but they were both hit by shrapnel, but to no great degree, they headed for Sami's jeep, which they got into quickly enough. When Andy looked back, all he were corpses of men, most dead, one caught his attention more then the rest, one of the men grasped his stomach, which his intestines were coming out of, he soon died.

  


"Sami...." Andy whimpered

  


"I know Andy, I saw the man too, welcome to the grim reality of war..." a tear fell from Sami's face, and onto her lap.

  
  


Here's the bit on Cernais 

  


Cernais Almaron

  


D.O.B- May 21

Age- 21

Gender- Male

Nationality- Caucasian

Rank- Commanding officer of Grey Mobius

Eye color- Dark Blue

Hair Color- Black

Height- 6'0

Weight- 162

Country- Grey Cape

Bio- The most reclusive CO you can find anywhere, he prefers to hide in the jungles and snipe the enemy, than to recklessly charge in and blow everything up. He searches for any kind of trap. Always wearing a long black coat, with a white 'ink spill' on his back. But, his long distance units could be trained a little more.

  


Strengths - His units have some immunity to normal CO powers, however, his men still can't stand against extreme assaults, such as the Destruction Strike or other Super Powers. Direct Land Units have a +20 % attack, all tank units are 10% cheaper.

  


Weaknesses - Infantry can't move over mountains well, all infantry cannot move for one turn after going on a mountain. His units can't capture cities, so they get a -20% capture vs everything except HQ's.

  


CO power 

Sniping: Bullets seem to fly from nowhere, and destroy two HP of each unit at least three spaces away from a GM unit. 

Chaos saber- targets the most crowded of enemy units, and takes away three HP from all Infantry, and one HP from everything mechanized.

  


The near greatest sniper in the world, he carries around a rifle 24/7, his skills are rivaled only by White Sun's chief command.

  


Hit- Tea, Hot coffee, his Guitar

Miss- Death, White Sun army hating him.

  


"My shot is second to none, it won't miss."

  
  


Well, How did you like it? Its my first fic in a while, and by far the most violent. Well, don't forget to go to lightwindgoddess.tripod.com for more fics. (It hasn't been updated in a while....) Remember, READ AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
